We Fear What We Do Not Know (So Begins the Shadow War)
by Xiadizen
Summary: Christine is the new girl who only wants to fit in but soon discovers she is far from normal or human. On a thrilling adventure, she finds others of her kind and fights for the existence of her kind and even humanity itself.
1. Chapter 1

I didn't know that powers beyond human capability were real. It never occurred to me that there were other forms of life amongst humans. A human more evolved than the ones already standing here on earth….

"Christine you need to get up!" My mother was shouting in an agitated manor to me. Knocking on my door, she let out a heavy sigh and opened the door, "breakfast is ready and it will get cold plus it is your first day of school!" She scanned my room and grimaced, "while you're at it, clean this mess up." I groaned and placed the pillow over my head, swatting her away. "Ok mom I got it."

I got up and dressed in a cute yellow floral print dress and combed my glossy dark red hair. I couldn't believe it was the first day of high school as a junior in a new school. I wondered if this one be like all my other high schools that were filled with bullies and non-caring teachers or if it be inviting and warm. I didn't know and every though t made my stomach turn.

I stared into my bright green eyes in front of a mirror and frowned, putting a pair of studded earrings in. I would be the new girl and the girl no one knew about. Shoving my feet into a pair of flip flops, I hurried down the stairs to an awaiting mother.

"Oh Christine you look wonderful, all the boys will defiantly notice you." She was being over cheery and somehow it didn't help. "Thanks mom," I mumbled while biting into some toast. I kissed her and wanting nothing more than to get away. Her eyes gleamed excitedly as she waved goodbye.

The morning was clear and warm with not a cloud in sight. The passing neighbors waved and continued on with their daily routine and I pressed on, dying to get to school. It is about a one mile walk to my school and the more I walked the longer it seemed to get.

Soon I arrived and the place was swarming with students greeting old friends and meeting the new. Swallowing hard, I scurried past the front lawns of the school and stepped inside where it was rather chaotic. "Hey pass me the football man!" Some guy shouted as his friend threw him the ball, almost hitting a dorky looking girl. People were shouting and laughing, bumping into each other and just trying to find a calming place or their class. I took out my schedule and studied it carefully. Mr. Green was my English teacher and the first class of the day.

I scanned the room to see if anyone could help me out but everything was a blur. I soon caught sight a girl sitting down drawing on a notebook and approached her. "Excuse me I am kind of new here and I was wondering if you could tell me how to get to this class." Handing her the paper, the girl smiled. "Oh sure, actually I have this class so we can walk together."

She seemed really friendly and her brown eyes glistened kindly. "My name is Astrid by the way, what is yours?" Sticking my hand out, I watched her black curls bounce happily on her shoulder. "My name is Christine and I am a junior." She took my hand eagerly and laughed warmly. "I am too and welcome. People are really cool here and no one really cares what you do as long as it's not illegal." Astrid giggled and placed her bag onto her shoulder. I laughed nervously and nodded.

The bell clanged loudly and everyone soon directed their attention towards getting to class. I had to walk up two flights of stairs to get to my class and by the time I got up my heart was pounding. "Wow Astrid this school sure is big," I gasped breathlessly and she nodded, waving for me to hurry.

The class size was no bigger than twenty students and a total difference from the bustling main commons. It was quiet and everyone was seated, whispering amongst themselves or getting their material ready. "Come on there is someone I want you to meet." Astrid walked quickly and sat beside a boy with black hair and bright blue eyes. "This is my friend Steven. Steven this is my new friend Christine."

The boy looked up from the book he was reading and eyed me. His piercing blue eyes locked on my green ones and I felt a rush hit me. I did not know why and I soon brushed it aside. "Oh hey, it's nice to meet you." His hand was warm as he took mine and shook it gently. There was an empty seat beside Steven's other side and I took it quickly, not wanting to be noticed.

Mr. Green waddled inside and hacked a cough. "Good morning class welcome to Advanced Placement English, it will be challenging and spark knowledge into your growing minds. I do not tolerate disorderly conduct and if you seek that route, I will gladly dismiss you."

I glanced quickly over at Steven and he seemed to be intent on the professor's spiel. My face flushed slightly and I tore my eyes from him. He was defiantly handsome and seemed kind. I glanced at Mr. Green writing the title of the book we needed to acquire for this class and thought how wonderful the day was so far. I smiled and closed my eyes for a second, for the first time in a long time I felt like I belonged and this was the start of something new.


	2. Chapter 2: The Dream

The day had been perfect as if it was something out of a dream. Astrid, Steven, and I had every class together and lunch. We all had so many things in common and enjoyed the same activities. For instance, Steven loved to work out and so did I.

Astrid and I love to eat sushi and watch funny movies. Everything seemed to fit. Maybe I was taking everything out of proportion due to my excitement of my first day but no other first day of school had been like this. I walked through the front door of my house grinning from ear to ear. My mother was baking some sugar cookies, my favorite.

"Christine honey you're home! I made you some of your favorite cookies. How was your day?"

She set the steaming tray down and scooped a few cookies onto a spatula and placed them on a plate. Sighing, I sat down on a bar stool and lightly picked up a cookie.

"Mom I can honestly say it was one of the best days of my life." Ok maybe I was being a little extreme and maybe I wasn't. She eyed me, raising an eyebrow and wiped her hands on a towel.

"Really? Well that is great to hear honey. Tell me about it."

I went into detail of the school and my classes and then told her about Astrid and Steven. She nodded and listened to me intently. When I was finished, she smiled and hugged me.

"This is so great honey; I really hoped this would happen."

She knew about all my other miserable experiences with high school and how I had to be transferred because at my last high school the bullying got so bad. Back then, all I wanted to do was climb into a hole and never come out but now I felt as if I could be someone or show who I am to people who actually cared. I hopped from the stool and grabbed my bag and did my homework. I didn't come out until dinner. Who knew that there would be so much homework on the first day? I soon crawled into bed and fell asleep.

My dreams twisted and turned into strange events I could not understand. Steven had a worried look on his face.

"_They must not know."_

He kept saying that over and over and I didn't know why. My heart raced as the darkness consumed the both of us.

"_Steven, please tell me why we are here. What is going on?"_

My voice held panic and I could hear a train whistling on by. I soon realized we were underground, at a subway station. Steven took my hand and we boarded the arriving train. Something odd hit me; Steven wasn't saying the words through his mouth but rather echoing them through his mind and I was somehow intercepting it. I soon grew fearful and he gripped my hand tighter.

"_Do you trust me Christine?"_

Steven pulled my body closer to his and I could feel his heart pounding against mine. I nodded and he ordered for me to close my eyes. As I did, I felt as if an invisible wall was crushing me. I couldn't breathe and I couldn't scream. Everything was moving so fast and just before I would die due to the lack of oxygen it all stopped. I took of gulp of air, testing to see if I was still alive. I could still feel Steven's hand gripping mine and it was all sweaty.

Looking around I realized we were not on the train but in some dark fortress. There were no windows and the only light the hit us was the light of a dusty hanging lamp.

"_We are here."_

Steven's echoed voice broke through. Glancing around, I nodded and looked at him confused.

"_Steven please, tell me what is going on!"_

I was getting so frustrated but he kept his mouth closed. He only stared at me with the same worried look.

"_You will know soon enough. Be safe Christine and don't let anyone know."_

The walls seemed to be shaking and the echoing soon got worse and a beeping sound rang through the room. I felt my body being pulled away from him and I screamed, wanting to stay.

"_No! Steven, please!"_

The same crushing feeling took hold of my body once more and I started swirling, hearing something familiar as if an alarm. Just as I was about to lose consciousness due to the lack of air, I flung my eyes open and fell out of bed. My breath was ragged and my body shook. I pounded the screaming alarm and sat in bed trembling. What had happened? The dream was so vivid and I could still hear my screams. My mind was numb with questions and shock. Trying to shake it off, I climbed out of bed and got ready for school.


	3. Chapter 3: The Jamesons

I walked to school in a daze, hardly noticing my surroundings. Why did this dream take such hold of me? I did not know and I was getting frustrated. To my surprise, Steven and Astrid were waiting for me, chatting amongst themselves until they noticed my arrival.

"Hey Christine was up? We wanted to wait for you."

I smiled and thanked them. It was a rather kind gesture and signaled they wanted to be my friends. I had no problem with such advancements. I didn't want to make eye contact with Steven because for some reason the dream embarrassed me. We started towards our first class and it seemed everyone was settling down already. It was far less chaotic than yesterday.

Astrid happily talked on about how her cat Mr. Snuffles had finally been litter trained. I tried to partake in the conversation but I didn't even own a cat and know about litter training so I walked in silence, staring at my feet.

"Hold on I forgot my math book," sighed Astrid.

We stopped in front of her locker and all of a sudden, Steven nudged me and whispered," Are you alright?"

His touch vibrated through my arm even though it was very light. I felt my stomach drop and I quickly glanced at him and then looked towards the floor once more. "I'm fine, just a little tired."

My eyes automatically turned to his and to my amazement, I saw the same worried look he wore in my dream. It felt as if lightning has struck my body and I twitched for a moment.

"You know I just wanted to start that paper that Mrs. Langston had told us about. I know it's not due until May but it's never too early to start right?"

I was stuttering like a complete idiot but Steven didn't seem to notice at all. He nodded and grinned, "Ya I probably won't start it until the night before or I will have Astrid do it for me."

I could hear her snort a laugh and shake her head, "In your dreams Jameson."

Astrid closed her locker and crammed her book into her bulging bag. We had about five minutes until first block started and I was already hungry because I had skipped breakfast. As we entered the class Mr. Green scurried right along in with us.

"Alright, alright class, settle down. Just because I am late don't mean you can be either and Mr. Cross, if I see you throw one more paper airplane I will have you take a plane ride out of my class room."

Some people laughed along with this, including Steven. We took our seats and the class soon grew quiet. The lecture was rather boring even though English was my favorite class. We were about half way in and I was about to fall asleep when I saw something catch my eye. A neatly folded paper had been passed onto my desk. I looked up and turned, only to see Steven nodding at me. I opened the paper he had given to me and on it was a neatly printed question:

_**Are you sure you are alright?**_

I felt the same rush hit me again and took my pencil and made sure no one was watching me and sighed. It was weird and confusing why he kept asking this but I soon returned his question with an answer and question.

_Why are you so interested? I am ok. Like I said before, I am tired and that is all._

Maybe that sounded a little harsh but I returned the paper and awaited his response. I didn't look at him but he scribbled something down and handed me the paper cautiously.

_**Ok! Ok! Sorry, you seemed a little distant today that is why I was asking. The real question I have been meaning to ask you is if you would like to come over to study with Astrid and I and meet my mom and brother. I promise they don't bite.**_

I laughed when I read this and wrote:

_Sure! That seems fun._

My heart began to pound slightly. The invite he sent to me was shocking but at least it allowed me to see more about him. I handed the paper and smiled. He was so open. It was only the second day and he was inviting me to his house. I guess it was no big deal since it was only a study date with Astrid and him.

The rest of the day flew by and we all soon learned that junior year would be no walk in the park. We already had two assignments in English and a Math exam on Friday. The last bell rang and everyone flooded out of the school walking to their transportation or chilling for any after school activities. Steven's house wasn't far from the school and in fact, it wasn't far from my house either. We lived about two blocks away from each other.

"Astrid isn't new to this. She hangs out with my family all the time," stated Steven in a cheerful voice.

Astrid nodded and we walked inside his small cozy home. Photos of his family adorned the walls and so did small porcelain plates of every color. A warm smell of something sweet seemed to be filling the whole house and it made my stomach rumble.

"I guess mom's here. Mom! Luca! Luca usually comes home later than me due to his basketball practice. "

We walked further and reached the kitchen. The counter tops were a warm creamy milk marble and a small wooden dinner table stood nearby.

"Oh Steven you're home early!"

A small woman with shoulder length brown hair walked hurried into the kitchen. She had light blue scrubs on and was grabbing a white jacket.

"Mom before you go there is someone I want you to meet."

He introduced me to his mother and she smiled kindly. She was no taller than me but her handshake was firm and directed.

"It's so very nice to meet you Christine. I hope you enjoy the town and school. Astrid, welcome as always and Steven, dinner is in the fridge if you wish to heat some up for your friends. Oh and don't forget to give Luca some. I have to go because there is an emergency at the hospital."

She smiled and kissed Steven on the cheek and waved us goodbye. When the door shut, Steven sighed.

"Well that is my mom for you. She won't be back until around 9."

I smiled and Astrid was already heating up some pasta for us. I was curious and wondered if his dad was at work but I soon realized I had hit a nerve.

"Oh and how about your dad, what does he do?" I asked curiously.

The room went silent and Steven's cheery face turned into a pained frown. I look towards Astrid but she only wore a worried look.

"I'm sorry Steven I can sense I hit a nerve or something, I-"Steven interrupted me and waved away my apologies.

"- It's fine. My dad passed when I was young so I never really knew him."

My mouth dropped and I tried to say something but no words came out. I felt bad that I had said anything and chastised myself mentally. Astrid finished heating up the plates of pasta and set them gently on the table.

"You didn't know Christine, it's ok. I promise you I am not mad."

He tried to force a laugh but it didn't turn out so well. For the rest of the night we complained about the assignments we were given and studied for our upcoming Math test. The food that Steven's mother had given us was so tasty and it satisfied my roaring stomach. I look towards the clock and it was already 8 o'clock.

"Guys I have to go. I think my mom will be wondering where I am." I hugged Steven and Astrid goodbye and departed on my short journey home.


	4. Chapter 4: The Chase

I soon arrived back home and it was pitch black outside. My mother had her arms crossed impatiently and an irritated look on her face.

"Christine where were you? I was worried, wondering where you were and almost called the cops!"

She threw her hands up in the air and let the page of the book she was reading turn.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "mom I was at Steven's house with Astrid studying for the upcoming exam."

She pursed her lips and didn't blink. "Well just next time please warn me so I don't have to be plagued with horrible what if questions."

I smiled meekly and kissed her goodnight. I got ready for bed and climb quickly into bed, thinking of the great events that occurred today. Smiling, I soon drifted off into another fitful sleep. I was hiding behind a wall and there was fog all around me.

"_Don't move Christine or they will find you."_

It was that familiar voice I was starting to know so well. Steven was next to me breathing hard and glancing quickly around us. I could hear men shouting something inaudible and footsteps approaching us. Steven's voice rang in my head and it sounded scared.

"_If they find us they will bring us in or worse, kill us."_

I was so confused and the screaming drew in nearer. Suddenly Steven grabbed my hand and we made a run for it. We bolted through a dark and wet ally where there was little light.

"_There they are!" _A man shouted.

I let out a whimper and Steven directed us through the ally. Cold puddles of water splashed up on my jeans, making them wet.

"_Who are they Steven and what do they want? Can you please tell me?"_

Steven continued to ignore me and we only ran faster. I quickly turned my head and to my horror I saw the men rapidly approaching us. They held massive guns and were dressed in black and white suites. Their faces were cold and focused on their one target, us. I felt a sharp stitch in my side and wanted nothing more than to take a break. All of a sudden a gun was set off and I screamed ducking and tripping over a bag of trashed that was laid out.

"_No!"_

Steven jumped over me and thrusted out his hand and at first I couldn't see it but as I looked closer, I noticed something invisible was radiating out of his hand. It was like a heat wave rising from his palm. The energy sent the men flying backwards landing into a fence or a pile of garbage. Steven grabbed my hand and pulled me while running. My jeans were torn and there was some blood dripping from my hands. We ran for what seemed like forever. Steven guided me gently into a small doorway and we stood in semi darkness.

"_I am sorry you had to witness that. I can't imagine how scary that was for you." _

Steven's voice seemed less tense than before, in my head. I looked up at him and held a cold expression on my face.

"_When are you going to tell me what is going on and who are those men? Why are you hiding answers from me?"_

I was so frustrated that I clenched my fist wanting to hit something. Steven sighed and looked at me, saying what he needed to say.

"_Those men want to hurt us Christine and take what we have away. I am not hiding anything from you but rather showing you what is out there."_

I looked into his anxious eyes. I was still confused but for some reason I knew I would get the answers I needed in due time. I nodded my head slowly and asked one last question.

"_Why do they want to hurt us?"_

Steven's hard expression didn't turn and he locked his eyes on mine. Taking my hand, he drew me close and whispered in my ear.

"_Because we are special."_

The choking sensation rose in my body again but this time I felt more prepared. It tugged at me and I almost lost complete consciousness. I flung my eyes open, only to be lying in my bed. I didn't move and it felt as if my body was numb. Why was I having these dreams? They were so vivid and clear. I sat up and felt my face. Something had changed in me. I felt different.


	5. Start of Something New

I wanted to avoid Steven as much as I could today and I didn't know why. The dreams that I had been having were so real. It almost seemed like I was there when Steven was guiding us away from the men trying to kill us. I tried pushing the thoughts away but they only crawled back. Instead of taking the front entrance of school I decided to take the side entrance. They wouldn't mind I would just tell them I was a little late or something. When the bell rang I took the same seat as I always did but I wasn't as friendly towards Steven. Astrid smile and waved at me and spoke;

"Hey where were you? Were you running late because I didn't see you at the entrance."

I shrugged and feebly nodded while turning away. My heart was racing and I could barely pay attention to the lecture. All I wanted to do was run away because it felt like everyone's eyes were drilling into me. I didn't dare to look at Steven because I feared if I did, he would read my mind. It was all so stupid right? I mean it's just a dream. Why was I getting all worked up? When the bell rang I tried to scoot away as fast as I could but something grabbed my shoulder.

"Hey I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go chill and catch a movie with Astrid and I."

Uhh it was Steven. My body froze and I looked ahead.

"A-a-ah I think my mom actually needs me tonight. You know some family thing that I can't avoid. Th-th-thanks for the offer though."

I shrugged his hand off and raced quickly towards the bathrooms. I was having such a good week and I really didn't want to let one day bring me down. I locked myself into the bathroom stall and decided to call my mom. I would play sick so she could come and pick me up. I was about to call her when all of a sudden my phone dropped.

"No!" I shouted.

I reached my hand out as fast as I could to catch it when all of a sudden to my horror something unexplainable happened. The phone was suspended in mid- air. I stared at it for a moment and then screamed. I flung my hand sideways and the phone followed, smashing against the wall. I was breathing so fast and my head was spinning. This couldn't be happening. I grabbed my broken phone and slammed the bathroom stall open. I had to get out of here. Sweat was racing down my back and I stumbled out of the bathroom. All my life I just wanted to fit in and to be normal. It seemed that just the ordinary could never happen to me. Something stressful was always occurring in my life.

I flung down the stairs and into the commons, not caring who I bumped into. I ran into the office and dialed my mom's phone.

"Mom I don't feel well, please pick me up."

She agreed to pick me up and would arrive in about 30 minutes. I hurried down towards the nurse's office and checked myself in. The nurse did agree that I looked terrible and allowed for me to go home. My mom didn't question me much because she knew when I was wasn't feeling well that it was written all across my face. When I got home I threw my stuff down and crawled into bed falling into a heavy sleep.

"Christine wakes up! It's dinner time."

My mother was shaking me and I rolled around snapping out of my dream state.

"Honey you have slept since 11am."

My mother was looking at me worried but I forced a pathetic smile.

"Actually I do feel a bit better now. Don't worry."

I hugged her tightly and she smiled, nodding in affirmation. She walked away and I sighed. I missed Steven and Astrid and wished I had said yes to hanging out. I never meant to shut them out; I was just confused and still am. I reached for my back pack and picked up my shattered phone. What had happened today? The thought of it left my mind numb. I was about to perhaps fall asleep again when an idea came to mind. In order to see if what had happened today was really real, I would need to lift another object.

A small smile spread across my lips and I looked around my room. I would have to start small of course. I eyed a small snow globe that was standing on my dresser. I slowly raised my right hand and focused on it. I stared at it trying to persuade it to rise but it didn't. I lifted my hand up slowly as if to motion it to rise and to my amazement it did. It rose slowly up in the air and I let it hang there for a moment. I could barely breathe. What was happening? I soon became scared and lost control of the object, and it dropped out of my control and smash on my drawer.

I raced over and cleaned up the broken glass all over my carpet. Part of me wanted to stop but the other half of me was far too curious. I had to know what this was and how to control it. So I spent the rest of the night lifting any object I could. I lifted socks, shoes, perfume bottles, books, pencils, anything. I controlled their direction and brought them to me. I was so fascinated and mind blown. When I looked at the clock it was already 4am. I gasped and placed a roll toilet paper down, and closed my eyes. I barely fell asleep when my mom opened my door slowly and shook me awake.

"If you want to not go to school today, you don't have to."

I tried to look as sick as I could and nodded in agreement. When she closed the door I couldn't help but grin. I knew what I would be spending the whole day doing, telekinesis.


End file.
